


Quattro cose che Derek ha detto mentre lui e Stiles erano fin troppo vicini. E una che Stiles ha detto a Derek

by Nykyo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek parla poco ma ha il vizio di sganciare bombe sentimentali sempre nei momenti più "caldi", Erotico, M/M, Romantico, però non vale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek, si sa, non è un mago con le parole, specie quando ci sono i sentimenti di mezzo. L'intimità, però, sembra renderlo più loquace. Ed è una cosa che Stiles apprezza, anche se sul serio non vale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grace75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace75/gifts).



> Storia scritta per la serie di prompt "Things you said".  
> Il prompt nello specifico era "Things you said with no space between us" e mi è stato dato da
> 
>  
> 
> [Grace75](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace75/pseuds/Grace75)
> 
>  
> 
> (Filate a leggere le sue storie che sono bellissime!)
> 
> Grace, tesoro, so che a te bastava anche una flash o una shot, ma questa piccina a capitoli è tutta tua :*
> 
> Come sempre un grazie speciale alla mia beta [Lori ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee)(filate a leggervi anche le sue di storie bellissime e a spargere cuoricini sulle sue fanart stupende)

1.

 

Stiles ha sempre avuto un debole per le braccia di Derek, anche quando ancora non sapeva di averlo. Beh, ora lo sa. Quindi perché non approfittarne, visto che Derek al momento le tiene sollevate per sfilarsi la maglia? Mai sprecare un’occasione simile quando te la presentano su un piatto d’argento. Non puoi mai sapere quando ti ricapiterà di ritrovarti seduto a cavalcioni su un Derek Hale accaldato, seminudo e tutto eccitato. Specie se sei Stiles Stilinski e, perfino in “tempo di pace”, passi la metà delle tue giornate a chiederti quando ti cadrà in testa la prossima tegola e da quanto in alto.

Non che Stiles, in quell’istante, stia esattamente pensando. Cioè, sì, lo sta facendo, ok, perché il suo cervello non solo non va mai in vacanza, ma non sa neppure cosa sia una misera pausa caffè, però, ecco, con tutto quel ben di Dio sotto gli occhi il suo raziocinio non sta toccando i massimi storici. Ed è appunto per questo che Stiles ne approfitta per bloccare il movimento di Derek con entrambe le mani, facendo scorrere i palmi aperti su quella muscolatura perfetta –  «Tegola, ti prego, casca tra un po’, o almeno qualche metro più in là!» –  e mordere poco più in su dell’attaccatura di un gomito.

Dalla gola di Derek esce un breve ringhio di approvazione e i suoi fianchi scattano in avanti con così tanta decisione che a Stiles sfugge un mezzo singhiozzo.

A Derek i morsi piacciono un sacco. Stiles ne ha preso nota fin dalla prima volta che sono finiti a letto insieme, qualche mese prima.

Pazzesco, no? Lui e Derek che si rotolano tra le lenzuola o, come in quel frangente, che si strusciano seduti uno in grembo all’altro su una poltrona… poco cambia, insomma, il punto è che Stiles ancora non se ne capacita, anche se di sicuro non se ne lamenta. Anzi, per dimostrare il proprio entusiasmo assesta a Derek un altro morso di apprezzamento e poi finalmente lo lascia libero di abbassare le braccia, ma solo per premergli il viso nell’incavo del collo e sfregare naso e fronte sulla pelle sudata. Stiles inspira a fondo, in maniera rumorosa, e l’uccello di Derek dà uno scatto secco, così deciso che è impossibile non avvertirlo perfino attraverso la stoffa dei jeans.

Stiles si riempie di nuovo il naso e i polmoni dell’odore della sua pelle e si concede un sorriso da stronzetto, prima di affondare con i denti nella sua gola e succhiare come se pensasse di poter lasciare il segno. Lupi Mannari, come sono prevedibili. Certe attestazioni di interesse o di possesso legate ai sensi li mandano sempre al manicomio. Piacciono anche a Stiles, però, quindi se la sta godendo il doppio.

Derek lo afferra per i fianchi, con una presa che è quanto di più ferreo possa esercitare senza fargli male, e se lo preme ancora più addosso. Nello stesso tempo lo strattona verso il basso e Stiles geme, perché è già da diversi minuti che hanno cominciato a scaldarsi. Baci, mani che vagano sotto le rispettive t-shirt, vestiti che iniziano a prendere il volo, la meravigliosa sensazione di strusciarsi contro qualcuno che ce l’ha duro tanto quanto te, per cui non possono esserci dubbi sul fatto che ti trova eccitante… l’intero repertorio è stato passato in rassegna. E adesso Stiles e Derek sono entrambi mezzi nudi e vicini al punto di ebollizione.

Ogni spinta sta diventando una piccola tortura. I jeans devono sparire. Subito!

«Letto» mugola Stiles, direttamente dentro la bocca di Derek, e si stupisce lui per primo della brevità di quell’esortazione. Nella sua testa, come al solito, il concetto era più articolato. All’incirca un: «Ora mi alzo, tu mi strappi i pantaloni di dosso, distruggi i tuoi ad artigliate e poi ci tuffiamo sul letto e lì mi aspetto di essere scopato all’istante e fino a quando mi rimarrà un soffio di fiato nei polmoni». Una cosa del genere, insomma. Ma è proprio vero che, nel bene e nel male, la realtà supera la fantasia. Come a volerlo dimostrare Derek annuisce, fa leva sui braccioli con la sua super-forza lupesca e solleva Stiles con sé. Il tutto in un unico movimento che non solo consente a Stiles di rimanergli incollato, anzi praticamente aggrappato addosso, ma che fra l’altro mette in moto quei suoi muscoli tanto, tanto sexy.

No, sul serio, Stiles non ha idea di cosa significhino questi sempre più frequenti rendez-vous sessuali tra lui e Derek, ma non se ne lamenta neppure un pochino.

Un secondo dopo è premuto contro il materasso e Derek sta combattendo contro la zip dei suoi jeans. Non dovrebbe essere poi così difficile aprirli e toglierglieli, anche se forse, a giudicare dal brevissimo lampo blu che Stiles ha scorto nei suoi occhi poco fa, il problema per Derek sta nel non limitarsi a farli a brandelli con gli artigli. Il che dà una sferzata tale agli ormoni di Stiles che perfino i suoi capezzoli d’un tratto sono duri come il marmo. Stiles immagina che siano anche ipersensibili e vuole che Derek li morda –  se possibile con un accenno di zanne, grazie –  e poi vuole che Derek si chini e lo prenda in bocca e vuole anche che nel frattempo lo prepari, con le dita e con la lingua e… Dio, desidera di nuovo troppo e tutto insieme. «Una cosa per volta, Stiles, se ci riesci» pensa, «una cosa per volta. Non c’è fretta, avete tutto il tempo… Oh… al diavolo…» e prega di non averlo detto a voce alta.

A Derek è bastato finire di tirargli giù i pantaloni e iniziare a togliersi i propri per mandare a gambe all’aria ogni sua inclinazione a fare con calma.

«Preservativo!» trilla Stiles, consapevole di suonare stridulo e fin troppo eccitato. Derek nel mentre è tornato a premerglisi contro, questa volta nudo e bollente e – maledizione a lui! – tanto affannato da mettergli i brividi, ma anche attento abbastanza da non schiacciarlo con tutto il proprio peso.

«Nel taschino della camic… no, nei jeans, nel… oh, cazzo, Derek, tra i miei vestiti… ora, adesso… ti prego…»

Fino a un minuto prima le spinte dei fianchi di Derek erano così svelte che Stiles dubitava di riuscire a trattenersi fino ad arrivare al dunque e ora, all’improvviso, si sono fatte lentissime.

Derek solleva il viso dal suo collo, che era impegnato a marchiare e ad annusare senza alcun ritegno, e lo guarda dritto negli occhi con una di quelle sue espressioni che Stiles teme, perché possono voler dire «Sparisci, zanzara invadente», ma possono anche essere il preludio di un discorso serio. E i discorsi seri di Derek Hale o, beh, i discorsi di Derek Hale in generale, sono rari e di solito ben poco allegri. Stiles invece è allegro eccome, arzillo, carico come una molla, teso ed eccitato da star male e, per una volta, di ottimo umore. Insomma, devono proprio…

«Non ci serve» partorisce infine Derek, con il timbro di voce di uno che ci sta pensando bene, non per la prima volta, ed è proprio convinto di quello che dice. «Io sono un Licantropo, non mi ammalo. E nessuno dei due sta scopando o vuole scopare in giro, giusto?»

Un secondo solo e le sue certezze sembrano già vacillare, il suo sguardo pare ribadire la sua richiesta finale, questa volta non intesa in maniera retorica.

Per un attimo se lo chiede anche Stiles e si deve mordere la lingua per non domandarlo davvero. Sarebbe insensato. Conosce la risposta: sì, è giusto, e no, né lui né Derek stanno scopando con altre persone. È solo che messa così sembra un’inezia, ma detta con il tono e con l’espressione con cui l’ha detta Derek è un’enormità. Oddio, magari Stiles si sta solo illudendo, eppure suonava come una dichiarazione di esclusività bella e buona, di quelle serie. Del resto se non lo era che senso aveva? Non sembrava mica uno di quei «Finché scopiamo solo tra noi facciamo pure senza, quando ci saremo stufati di queste sessioni di sesso spettacolare ciascuno se ne andrà per la sua strada, arrivederci e grazie». Anche perché se il significato era quello Derek è dicotomico nemmeno poco, visto che sta ancora scrutando Stiles con lo sguardo di uno che potrebbe rimanerci molto, molto male a seconda della risposta che sta per ricevere.

Per la verità Stiles scioglierebbe il dilemma anche subito, non fosse rimasto momentaneamente a corto di parole e anche di fiato, perché Derek starà anche sfoggiando uno sguardo da cucciolo che teme di essere lasciato al canile, ma non ha smesso di strusciarglisi contro neppure per mezzo secondo.

Stiles preferisce non complicarsi ulteriormente la vita pensando ai sensi di Licantropo che in quel momento devono essere tutti tesi verso di lui, pronti a captare ogni minuscolo segnale e a scandagliargli perfino l’anima.

Esclusività è un parolone. Ci rifletterà su più tardi, con calma, a mente lucida e quando non avrà più gli ormoni in subbuglio. Dopo. Adesso no. Adesso l’importante è che all’atto pratico Derek gli sta offrendo la possibilità di eliminare anche l’ultima sottilissima barriera fino ad allora rimasta a separare i loro corpi e ad attutire un po’ il piacere. Niente preservativo, un contatto pieno e completo, e Derek che spinge e viene dentro di lui e, merda!, ok, prima bisogna riuscire ad arrivarci.

«Giusto!» mugola Stiles e fa affondare la punta delle dita nei fianchi di Derek, premendo con foga. «Giusto, giustissimo.»

Gli angoli delle labbra di Derek curvano lievemente verso l’alto e Stiles impreca e chiude gli occhi. Tra sé e sé ringrazia il cielo quando i baci e i morsi ricominciano a segnargli la pelle del petto e il piacere si porta di nuovo via la sua coscienza. Perché è bastato quell’accenno di sorriso per annodargli lo stomaco e non per via dell’eccitazione, e magari lui si sta solo facendo un sacco di illusioni ridicole e pericolose, o forse no, chissà. Per il momento non ha importanza. La punta della lingua di Derek che traccia una linea tremolante lungo il suo stomaco spazza via la logica e ingarbuglia misericordiosa il filo dei suoi pensieri. Stiles non cerca di trovarne il bandolo e si abbandona al desiderio. Ma il nodo più stretto di tutti rimane quello che avverte dentro il petto, giusto all’altezza del cuore.


	2. 2.

2.

 

L’afa è stata insopportabile per tutto il giorno e non accenna a scemare. Si muore di caldo, l’Arizona fa schifo e il motel è davvero una merda.

Stiles odia i motel. Li ha sempre detestati fin da quella volta in cui, anni fa, lui e gli altri sono finiti bloccati in un buco infestato di fantasmi peggio che nella canzone degli Eagles e Scott ha dato di matto per colpa del Darach, ha deciso di darsi fuoco e ci è quasi riuscito. Stiles se la ricorda bene la cavalcata all’inferno che gli è toccata, dopo quella notte.

Questo di motel è perfino più brutto. La tappezzeria è verdolino-bile, il pavimento non si capisce nemmeno di che colore fosse in origine, e sembra di stare dentro un forno oppure in un film di Tarantino di quelli riusciti male. Condizionatore rotto, letto che cigola, pale del ventilatore a soffitto che girano così lente da smuovere a malapena un filo d’aria. Ci vorrebbe solo qualcuno che arrivi ad accoltellare il primo malcapitato che osi farsi una doccia e il cliché sarebbe perfetto. Sì, non ci manca che Norman Bates, ma Stiles è certo si potrebbe rimediare alla sua assenza. In fondo l’intero branco è appena sfuggito dalle grinfie di un gruppo di cacciatori rinnegati, non deve essere poi così difficile trovare nei paraggi anche un simpatico serial killer.

Che poi… davvero, Stiles a volte vorrebbe poter chiamare ai Piani Alti, in Cabina di Regia, nella Stanza degli Autori e fare due chiacchiere con gli Sceneggiatori, o con il Direttore Artistico, ecco, sì, con l’Altissimo in persona, ammesso che esista, perché avrebbe due cosette da discutere con lui riguardo alla Trama. Insomma, sta diventando monotono con questa cosa dei cacciatori. Ok che gli Argent non sono più il nemico da una vita, ma non bastavano i Calavera e quegli altri venduti che hanno provato a sterminare il branco di Satomi? No? Sul serio era necessario che dei pazzi armati fino ai denti sconfinassero e cercassero di rapire uno di loro per loschi motivi a cui, francamente, Stiles non vuole ripensare mai più, perché quando si è cominciato a parlare di lotta all’ultimo sangue e di scommesse clandestine s’è incazzato così tanto che il suo solo pensiero è stato: formuliamo un piano e spacchiamogli il culo. E il piano ha funzionato, quindi lui adesso dovrebbe essere felice e non ancora furioso.

Sì, va bene, gli secca che il branco debba un favore ai Calavera. Quei figli di puttana hanno cercato di nuovo di reclutare Lydia e quando Stiles vede Araya gli viene voglia di ficcarle un cactus su per il…  ma non è quello il punto. Per una volta, e non era nemmeno la prima, i bastardi sono stati utili e dalla parte del giusto.

Stiles non lo sa cosa gli rode tanto. Sa solo che in quel momento dovrebbe avere il cervello spento e le sinapsi beatamente fritte dal piacere che sale e sale sempre di più a ogni nuova spinta dei fianchi di Derek. Sta godendo, Cristo, non è che il suo corpo non stia andando in fiamme e le sue braccia non stiano tremando mentre si aggrappano con forza alle sbarre della testiera del letto. È solo che Stiles ha ancora dentro un sacco di rabbia e di veleno che non riesce a eliminare sino in fondo.

Quella gente organizzava sul serio combattimenti tra Licantropi. Per fortuna lui non ha avuto la disgrazia di dover assistere a uno di quegli scempi. Però gli sono bastate le gabbie elettrificate – specie quelle ormai vuote – e la puzza del sangue nell'aria per sentire lo stomaco che si ribaltava, e ora lo sa dove vorrebbe portarlo il suo stupido cervello sempre acceso. Sono ore che la sua mente ci prova e che Stiles scaccia l’immagine mentale di uno dei suoi amici… di Derek…

«Più forte» ansima, con una voce così rauca che lui per primo stenta a riconoscerla. «Ancora… più forte…»

Derek lo accontenta. Scivola quasi del tutto fuori dal suo corpo e poi serra la presa sui suoi fianchi e affonda con così tanto slancio che la testiera del letto va a sbattere contro il muro e Stiles geme e mugola a voce davvero troppo alta.

Se le sue ginocchia non fossero già piegate crollerebbe sul materasso come un sacco di mattoni. Anche così fa fatica a tenere il culo sollevato e a non distendere le gambe. È la potenza stessa delle spinte di Derek che glielo impedisce.

Stiles morde il cuscino per trattenere un grido, ma un istante dopo ha già deciso che se ne infischia. Ha voglia di urlare, ne sente la necessità. Sapesse ululare farebbe anche quello. Avesse gli artigli, come la maggior parte dei suoi amici, il materasso finirebbe squarciato senza alcuna pietà.

Più che ansimare Derek esala respiri lunghissimi e lenti, come se ognuno potesse essere l’ultimo. Pur senza bisogno di girarsi per guardarlo in viso, Stiles sa che la sua espressione deve essere tesa e concentrata.

Non è stupido, si rende conto che Derek lo sta assecondando. Che ha capito, probabilmente dal suo odore e dal battito del suo cuore, prima ancora che dalla sua faccia quando hanno iniziato a darci dentro, che lui aveva bisogno di una scopata ruvida, di quelle senza troppi riguardi. Forse Derek stesso ne sentiva l’urgenza, Stiles non può escluderlo. Di fatto entrambi ci sono andati giù più pesanti della norma fin dal principio. Solo che Derek è sempre il solito bestione idiota che è capace di compiere gesti disarmanti e altruistici anche mentre ti guarda come se volesse sbranarti. Quindi, là dove i morsi di Stiles non hanno lasciato il segno solo perché i Lupi Mannari guariscono perfino dal più innocuo dei succhiotti, quelli di Derek sono stati feroci solo in apparenza. Anche ora Derek sta dosando foga e potenza in uno sfoggio impeccabile di forza bruta trattenuta a meraviglia. La punta delle sue dita sembra premere troppo a fondo nella carne dei fianchi di Stiles, ma domani sulla sua pelle non ci sarà alcun livido. Le sue spinte appaiono violente e spietate, come se non gli importasse se Stiles si spezza un due o prova fitte di dolore, quando in realtà sono calibrate da far paura.

Se ci pensa a Stiles viene ancora più voglia di urlare. Dio, deve essere estenuante. Come cavolo fa Derek? Come ci riesce? Stiles lo odia un po’, perché gli invidia quell’estrema capacità di controllare il proprio corpo – lui sul suo ne ha così poca che una volta è riuscito a cascare dal letto chinandosi per allacciarsi una scarpa – e soprattutto perché lo fa sentire egoista.

Ha bisogno che Derek continui così. Che ci metta furia sufficiente a cancellare i brutti pensieri, ma anche che si prenda cura di lui in modo tanto smaccato. Dovrebbe essere altrettanto gentile, sì, proprio gentile, e misericordioso, e dire a Derek di smetterla. Invece lo incita ancora una volta, pregando che continui e, nello stesso tempo, sperando che si ribelli e lo mandi al diavolo.

Ah! É un coglione. Chissà che cosa si sta mettendo in mente. Magari a Derek non gliene frega niente di non fargli male e sta solo cercando di tirarla un po’ più per le lunghe.

É assurdo sentirsi così sottosopra, perfino per la faccenda dei cacciatori. Ne hanno passate di peggio. Eppure Stiles ripete: «Più forte… oh… avanti, Derek, avanti…» e non può fare a meno di esortarlo, malgrado inizi a sentirsi uno stronzo.

Le molle della rete del letto gemono addirittura più di lui e la testiera va di nuovo a sbattere contro il muro. Stiles ha le mani troppo sudate per mantenere la presa sul metallo, quindi artiglia il cuscino e grida un «Ancora!» che deve essersi sentito anche in Messico.

Derek obbedisce e a lui viene da ridere. Quella ridarella isterica e amara che si trasforma in lacrime incastrate agli angoli degli occhi. Forse il problema non è che ne hanno viste di peggio, è che ne hanno viste troppe.

Stiles lascia sgorgare la risata che gli taglia la gola come una lama. «Dio…» cerca disperatamente di ironizzare, «non smettere… voglio riuscire a venire prima che qualcuno chiami la polizia perché crede che tu mi stia scannando…»

«Siamo in un motel di quart’ordine ai confini con il Messico, Stiles.» La voce di Derek è un sibilo masticato tra i denti. La voce è sarcastica e controllata quanto tutto il resto. «Nessuno chiamerebbe la polizia, neppure se ti stessi scannando davvero.»

Stiles annuisce e chiude gli occhi in attesa di una nuova spinta, poderosa al punto da sollevarlo dal letto, ma non abbastanza da fargli del male. Invece Derek si ferma, l’uccello completamente affondato nel suo calore, le mani ancora chiuse sulle sue anche, e si china a baciargli il collo, poco più giù di un orecchio.

«Comunque» sussurra, immobile, con il petto che sfiora la schiena di Stiles a ogni respiro e un tono che vuole suonare noncurante e invece tradisce troppa emozione, «sarò pur libero di fare un po’ di sesso selvaggio con il mio ragazzo.»

«Con il tuo…?» A Stiles la domanda scappa di bocca veloce quanto un pensiero, prima che lui riesca a fermarla.

Anziché rispondere a parole, Derek annuisce contro uno dei suoi zigomi e poi rimane in silenzio, forse in ascolto. Maledetti Licantropi con i sensi super affinati. Stiles li odia, sono subdoli e sparano bordate micidiali quando uno è più vulnerabile.

Il suo ragazzo. Merda! Sono cose da dire nel bel mezzo di una scopata furibonda?

Il ragazzo di Derek. Il che vuol dire che vale anche il contrario: Derek Hale, il ragazzo di Stiles Stilinski.

Stiles dà una testata al cuscino. Gli scappa di nuovo sia da ridere che da piangere. Il suo ragazzo.

Se l’è chiesto un milione e mezzo di volte cosa diavolo fossero diventati lui e Derek, propendendo quasi sempre per la risposta meno lusinghiera – tipo, scopamici di branco. Esisterà una cosa simile? – e Derek se ne esce così, con una bomba delle sue, senza nessun preavviso.

Non fossero praticamente incastrati, Stiles si sarebbe appena scordato di avere l’uccello in tiro. Altro che farfalle nello stomaco, ha la sensazione che un centinaio di nodi si siano prima stretti e poi sciolti dentro il suo cuore e si sente davvero un idiota. Un idiota con una cotta gigantesca, e a quanto pare ricambiata, per un bestione troppo premuroso e taciturno che riesce a lasciarsi andare e dirgli che ci tiene solo mentre ci danno dentro come ossessi.

Ah! Deve essere una questione di karma. Una specie di contrappasso per la sua logorrea e per la sua assenza totale di filtri tra cervello e bocca.

Stiles lo trova esasperante, ma anche perfetto. E, quando il suo battito torna a una velocità normale e non da infarto secco, si rende conto che la rabbia che si è portato dentro per tutto il giorno è finalmente svanita. Evaporata tra il calore della stanza e quello che gli si sta ancora spandendo nel petto, rassicurante e bello come un abbraccio a sorpresa.

Stiles annuisce a sua volta e sorride. «Aspetta» dice, malgrado Derek sia ancora immobile. Si agita sotto di lui finché non riesce a sdraiarsi, le gambe che formicolano per lo sforzo a cui le ha costrette troppo a lungo.

É incredibile come a volte, specie quando ci sono di mezzo i sentimenti, Derek sia assolutamente ottuso e come certe altre, invece, capisca al volo, senza bisogno di parole.

Quello è uno dei momenti di grazia in cui Stiles non ha bisogno di chiedere. Derek si distende sopra di lui, sempre attento a non togliergli il fiato ma molto più rilassato di prima, e ricomincia a spingere, non più con veemenza. Si muove lento, a un ritmo languido che costringe Stiles a tremare come una foglia. I suoi diventano veri gemiti di piacere, a tratti soffocati con un bacio sulla gola o sulle spalle di Stiles.

Il letto cigola ancora, l’afa non se n’è andata e il motel non ha smesso di fare schifo, ma d’un tratto il ricordo delle gabbie e del sangue sul cemento sembra lontano anni luce e Stiles si sente al sicuro e di nuovo capace di crederci e di sperare.

Sì, è vero che lui e il branco ne hanno viste troppe, è verissimo, è solo che non ha importanza, finché c’è ancora qualcosa di prezioso per cui lottare.

 


	3. 3.

3.

 

Stiles ha perso il conto di quante volte nell’ultima settimana si è dato dell’emerito coglione. Per non sbagliare se lo ripete un’altra volta, prima che le sue sinapsi si friggano definitivamente per il modo in cui Derek gli sta annusando la gola.

È una cosa che Derek fa spesso, fin dalla prima volta che sono finiti a letto insieme. All’inizio Stiles la trovava soprattutto sexy ma, dopo quella faccenda con i cacciatori in Arizona il mese scorso, ogni volta che succede il suo battito cardiaco accelera e il suo orgoglio si ringalluzzisce.

È una cosa animalesca e istintiva che spesso Derek fa senza nemmeno accorgersene, e proprio per questo Stiles ci diventa matto. Ogni tanto Derek inspira il suo odore e un secondo dopo sorride – sorride. Derek Hale – oppure se era agitato ritrova la calma e Stiles si sente in cima al mondo come se avesse compiuto chissà quale prodezza. Figurarsi ora che Derek gli sta affondando il viso nell’incavo del collo con una foga che ha dello struggente. Come se l’avesse ritrovato per miracolo dopo aver temuto di perderlo per sempre.

A Stiles si scatena uno sfarfallio disperato nello stomaco. E, contemporaneamente, si sente di nuovo in colpa. No, sul serio, è un coglione fatto è finito e le cose che gli succedono hanno del surreale. Non c’è limite all’assurdità dei pasticci in cui è capace di ficcarsi. Lasciando perdere le situazioni davvero drammatiche in cui si è trovato anni addietro e a cui non vuole proprio ripensare, certe volte si chiede se arriverà mai il giorno in cui la misura del grottesco sarà colma e, per reazione, il fato gli riserverà solo monotonia infinita e priva di sorprese o di avvenimenti tragicomici; così, tanto per riequilibrare il suo personale universo.

Anche se poi non è mica colpa del destino se la settimana scorsa si è auto-avvelenato per sbaglio con una specie rarissima di strozzalupo. La sorte non c’entra nulla, ha fatto tutto da solo. Gli è andata fin troppo bene, è ancora vivo. Di norma quella roba è velenosa anche per gli umani. Invece il massimo che gli è toccato sopportare è stato qualche crampo allo stomaco, dopodiché in apparenza è stato benissimo. A sentire Deaton si è anche immunizzato a vita contro qualunque avvelenamento da aconito e, con molta probabilità, perfino contro il morso di un paio di mutaforma meno “contagiosi” di un Licantropo. Evviva! Se mai verrà morso da un Procione Mannaro potrà morire dissanguato senza subire l’onta di diventare un orsetto lavatore gigante e assassino a ogni luna piena. Ha davvero tutte le fortune!

Beh, ok, qualcuna ce l’ha, in effetti, non fosse altro che per il fatto che al momento ha Derek incollato addosso.

Stiles sente le sue dita che toccano e stringono, e scivolano sotto la maglietta, tanto leggere da fargli il solletico. Si lascia sfiorare ed esplorare, e gli viene da darsi dell’imbecille per l’ennesima volta.

Derek non lo sta accarezzando con l’urgenza dell’eccitazione, per quanto il suo tocco produca comunque un certo effetto. Ogni passaggio delle sue mani è semplicemente un riscoprire e un riappropriarsi di ciò che per una settimana gli era stato negato. È così evidente.

Stiles continua ad avere qualche problemino di autostima. Meno che in passato, perché da un lato ritrovarsi spesso nudo accanto a una specie di dio greco non aiuta, dall’altro quando il suddetto dio greco ti guarda spogliarti con la stessa espressione che avrebbe un bambino mentre scarta una confezione gigante di Lego… beh, almeno un paio di paturnie dopo un po’ ti passano. Comunque sia, perfino Stiles non ha dubbi sul fatto che Derek lo sta annusando e toccando in quel modo perché ha sentito tantissimo la sua mancanza.

Non che non si siano visti. Anzi, forse sarebbe stato meglio se fossero rimasti del tutto separati. Una settimana di sms e telefonate – ok, conoscendo Derek, tonnellate di sms e al massimo un paio di grugniti telefonici al giorno – sarebbe stata più sopportabile e sarebbe passata più in fretta. Invece a Stiles è parso che sia appena trascorso un secolo di atroci tormenti, perché Derek ha insistito così tanto per incontrarlo ogni giorno e naturalmente vedersi, neppure troppo da vicino, è la sola cosa che hanno potuto fare. Quando uno è imbottito di strozzalupo, al punto che in pratica la trasuda, essere fidanzati con un Licantropo diventa un tantino problematico.

Stiles è stato paziente e ha cercato di prenderla con spirito, visto che era colpa sua. Finché si trattava di non potersi toccare e nemmeno baciare, abbracciare o fare l’amore, tutto sommato ha portato pazienza. Non che ne sia stato felice, ma poteva sopportarlo. Peccato che Derek si fosse ficcato in quella testaccia dura che doveva verificare di persona che tutto stesse andando come da previsioni di Deaton e che lui stesse bene. Così nei giorni scorsi si sono visti eccome, solo che hanno dovuto tenersi per tutto il tempo a distanza di sicurezza. Con Derek che sembrava un animale in gabbia e continuava a girargli intorno come una mamma tigre con il suo cucciolo minacciato dai bracconieri.

La cosa peggiore è stata la faccenda dell’odore. Se si avvicinava troppo il suo naso da Lupo Mannaro si convinceva che Stiles fosse un cespuglio di strozzalupo in fiore e Derek si ritrovava con un’emicrania da record. Derek sarà pure stoico, ma non sa fingere neanche sotto tortura, quindi il dolore gli si leggeva in viso di continuo.

Stiles ha passato una settimana a vedergli oltrepassare la soglia di guardia, avvicinarsi troppo, e stare male a ripetizione. Imbecille, testardo! Tutte le volte che gli si formava una certa ruga sulla fronte Stiles finiva con l’odiarsi e litigarci. Si sono urlati contro ogni santo giorno.

Sì, Stiles è davvero un coglione! Derek dovrebbe detestarlo, invece continua a baciarlo, sfiorargli la pelle e tenerlo stretto in una maniera che rasenta la devozione.

È Stiles che a un certo punto inizia a metterci un po’ di pepe, perché altrimenti darebbe di matto. Non può lasciarsi maneggiare come se fosse unico, fragile e prezioso. Se Derek fa così lui finirà col crederci troppo ed è già abbastanza coinvolto. No, grazie. Lui e Derek stanno insieme ed è una gran cosa, certo. A dirla tutta è assolutamente fantastico, già. Però non hanno mai parlato di chissà quali sentimenti e, per quanto Stiles ci sia finito dentro a capofitto fin dal loro primo bacio – sì, si è raccontato balle per un pezzo, ma a chi vuole darla a bere – non è mica detto che per Derek sia lo stesso. L’unica volta che la questione “coppia” è stata più o meno accennata, a parte quella notte in Arizona, Derek si è prodotto in una specie di monologo asciutto e imbarazzato il cui senso, per quel che Stiles ha potuto capire, era: ho sempre corso troppo, con risultati disastrosi, con te voglio prendermela con calma.

È anche difficile dargli torto, Stiles deve ammetterlo. Paige, Kate, Jennifer… con Braeden è andata meglio solo perché nessuno ha deciso di pagarla per sterminare il branco prima che lei finisse con l’affezionarcisi, però tra lei e Derek non si è chiusa granché bene. O almeno lui sembra propenso a contarla tra i fallimenti che gli hanno fatto del male, anche se magari non lo dice chiaro e tondo.

Insomma, Derek ha le sue ragioni per andarci con i piedi di piombo, solo che quando invece fa così Stiles ha poche speranze di non illudersi. Non vuole convincersi che siano passati a un ulteriore livello di intimità e poi ritrovarsi a scoprire che si stava sbagliando. Meglio premere un po’ meno sul pedale delle emozioni e, semmai, andarci giu pesante su quello degli ormoni.

Stiles spinge i fianchi in avanti e, per impedire a Derek di annusargli di nuovo il collo, lo afferra per la nuca e lo costringe a rispondere a un bacio che è un vero e proprio assalto. Derek lo asseconda e non ci sono dubbi sul fatto che sta cominciando a eccitarsi.

Stiles gli morde la gola, le mani che strattonano la sua maglia verso l’alto. In risposta alla sua urgenza Derek se la sfila e poi si occupa della sua solita camicia di flanella e della t-shirt sottostante.

A torso nudo Stiles rabbrividisce per il freddo e per la sensazione umida di un morso che gli marchia una spalla. Restare in piedi è stato un errore tattico. Se vuole continuare a strusciarsi contro il corpo di Derek in modo da togliergli il fiato e convincerlo a passare a maniere più spicce, gli tocca aggrapparsi a lui con tutte le proprie forze, altrimenti perderebbe l’equilibrio. Il che non è affatto comodo e crea una vicinanza tale che a lui per primo viene voglia di muoversi in maniera più languida, di rendere il bacio più dolce, di riempirsi i polmoni dell’odore della pelle di Derek. È difficilissimo non soffiargli in un orecchio: «Dio, quanto mi sei mancato».

È come se non si toccassero da un’eternità e il corpo di Derek stesse riprendendo calore e forma solamente adesso, sotto il palmo delle mani di Stiles, una carezza dopo l’altra.

È sul serio struggente, maledizione. Come si fa a rinunciare a una sensazione come questa? Stiles non lo sa e alla fine si arrende, tanto non c’è verso, Derek ce l’ha duro, ma sembra che neppure se ne accorga. Continua a comportarsi come se fosse più importante tenerlo tra le braccia e baciarlo lentamente piuttosto che decidersi a sbottonare i jeans di entrambi e cominciare a darci dentro.

È una guerra persa in partenza, questo genere di attenzioni è troppo soverchiante. È come avere un groppo in gola per la gioia e una paura folle che non possa durare. È bellissimo e terrificante e Stiles non vuole davvero combattere. Vuole cedere e perdersi e crederci, almeno per un momento.

Circonda le spalle di Derek con le braccia e si abbandona al bacio. Gli sembra che duri una vita intera, tanto da colmare la distanza che lui e Derek hanno dovuto mantenere negli ultimi sette giorni e farla svanire una volta per tutte.

Il movimento dei fianchi di entrambi non è mai cessato, si è solo fatto così estenuante che i pochi scatti un po’ più secchi e svelti sono quasi dolorosi.

Stiles emerge dal bacio mordendosi un labbro. Si sente in apnea e ha la testa vuota, leggera come un palloncino pieno d’elio.

Derek ha ancora gli occhi chiusi, le mani sulla sua schiena, il fiato un po’ corto. Stiles lo trova bellissimo e gli viene da sospirare come una ragazzina. Si trattiene a stento, specie quando Derek solleva piano le palpebre e lo fissa con quella che sembra timidezza. Sul serio? Possibile che non lo sappia che uno come lui non può fare gli occhioni da cerbiatto perché è proibito dalla Convenzione di Ginevra? È la cosa più sleale dell’universo.

Stiles fa giusto in tempo a pensarlo e sta per sparare una qualche stronzata che rompa l’incantesimo e lo riporti con i piedi per terra, e invece Derek preme la fronte sulla sua, inspira per l’ennesima volta, e poi sorride.

«Ti amo» dice, e il cuore di Stiles perde un battito e sembra volersi fermare. In compenso quando riparte corre così svelto che potrebbe esplodere. E Derek è in grado di sentirlo. «Non ce la facevo più a starti lontano.» La voce di Derek è bassa e un po’ roca, ma il tono è netto e privo di esitazioni. «Un altro giorno e sarei ammattito. Sarei morto di mal di testa pur di poterti toccare.»

Stiles ci mette un attimo prima di rendersi conto che lo sta stringendo con troppa forza e che gli ha appena dato dello scemo.

«Anche io» ammette, riferendosi sia al diventare pazzo, sia al fatto che è innamorato perso di Derek. Ammetterlo è più facile di quanto avrebbe mai immaginato, perché è vero e perché tutte le sue ansie sono sparite, ingoiate da una felicità così euforica che lo fa sentire un po’ sciocco, soprattutto quando il sorriso di Derek si allarga al punto da diventare pressoché abbagliante.

Stiles vorrebbe giurargli che non farà mai più una cazzata come quella che ha combinato con l’aconito, o nient’altro che possa separarli o tenerli lontani, però è troppo impegnato a baciarlo di nuovo. E poi sarebbe una bugia bella grossa, perfino per i suoi standard. Certo che si ficcherà di nuovo nei guai, lo fa di continuo e, se pure non volesse, fare parte di un branco che vive a Beacon Hills e stare fuori dai guai sono due concetti troppo antitetici per poter coesistere. Pazienza, qualunque casino - più o meno tremendo - gli riservi il futuro ora sa fino a che punto Derek è disposto a stargli accanto e ad aspettarlo se dovesse essere necessario. Per il momento tutto il resto non ha la minima importanza.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

 

La tv è accesa in sottofondo, anche se né Stiles né Derek la stanno guardando. A quell’ora, in ogni caso, non ci sarebbe nulla di interessante. É l’orario in cui i programmi sono pensati per intrattenere i pensionati o le famigliole felici la cui esistenza consiste in una routine serena e un po’ monotona.

Stiles quel tipo di vita non l’ha mai fatta, neppure prima che il suo migliore amico venisse morso da un Lupo Mannaro e tutto il mondo finisse sottosopra.

In quel preciso istante, però, non ha motivo di desiderare un’esistenza diversa. É stravaccato sul divano, con Derek semidisteso addosso e, grazie tante, sta benissimo così, non ha nulla su cui recriminare. Anzi, si sente vagamente esaltato perché la serata poteva essere un tremendo disastro e invece è andata alla grande e promette di concludersi perfino meglio.

Quando suo padre è rincasato in anticipo e li ha trovati sotto casa, ancora seduti nella macchina di Derek, parcheggiata nel vialetto d’ingresso, Stiles si è chiesto se li avesse visti baciarsi e che reazione doveva aspettarsi. Era pronto a tutto, ma lo Sceriffo pare aver pensato che Derek stava riaccompagnando suo figlio a casa dopo una riunione di branco e li ha spiazzati entrambi sfoderando il suo sorriso più amichevole e invitando Derek a cena.

«Già che sei qui» ha detto e, davanti al tentativo di Derek di rifiutare garbatamente, ha insistito con un paio di battute così disarmanti che alla fine Derek si è arreso.

Stiles sa di non essere stato il solo che all’inizio era terribilmente sulle spine, ma è andato tutto a meraviglia. Suo padre ha rotto il ghiaccio mettendosi a parlare dei Lakers – buffo che sapesse che l’argomento basket avrebbe funzionato, Stiles non l’aveva mai sentito discuterne prima – Derek ha abboccato all’amo e tutto è filato incredibilmente liscio.

Uscendo per un turno notturno straordinario, lo Sceriffo non ha nemmeno domandato se Derek si sarebbe trattenuto oltre, ha solo detto che era stato un piacere e poi è filato via agitando le chiavi della macchina.

Stiles naturalmente si è chiesto se quell’atteggiamento significa che suo padre ha capito tutto. Non è improbabile, semmai la sua è una reazione che Stiles non si aspettava. Se davvero lo Sceriffo sa che lui e Derek stanno insieme e ha deciso di dimostrare in questo modo il suo consenso, Stiles non può che esserne sollevato. Però non può dire di averne la certezza assoluta. Magari si sta illudendo e suo padre ha soltanto voluto essere cortese perché sa che Derek ha solo una casa vuota a cui tornare anziché una famiglia che lo aspetta per cena. É un pensiero così doloroso che Stiles lo scaccia all’istante e, già che c’è, stringe Derek con appena un po’ più d’impeto.

Si stanno baciando da diversi minuti ed è così piacevole che per ora nessuno dei due ha ancora fatto nulla che potrebbe far surriscaldare la situazione. Stanno perfino tenendo le mani a posto, rigorosamente sopra i vestiti e più su della cintura. Tanto non c’è fretta, la notte è lunga e entrambi sanno che lo Sceriffo non rincaserà prima delle sette di domani mattina.

Sarebbe tutto perfetto, se Stiles non continuasse a rigirarsi nella mente l’idea che forse suo padre sa di loro. Più che altro perché, se non è così, a Stiles piacerebbe dirglielo. È abituato a riempirlo di frottole, ma le poche volte in cui può essere sincero si sente una persona migliore. E poi è innamorato di Derek e intende continuare a fare coppia con lui il più a lungo possibile. Per la vita addirittura, perché no? Ormai è adulto abbastanza per immaginare un certo tipo di futuro accanto alla persona che ama. Non è una cosa da poco e sarebbe bello poterne parlare con suo padre.

Stiles lo farebbe l’indomani mattina stesso, se non fosse per il dettaglio che non è sicuro che Derek sarebbe d’accordo. Insomma, è stato proprio Derek il primo a parlare d’amore, quindi sul fatto che siano tutti e due innamorati non ci piove, è assodato.

Solo che la famiglia per Derek è un argomento delicato, perfino più che per Stiles, che pure sa di avere i suoi bei traumi al riguardo.

Prima di parlarne con lo Sceriffo Stiles vorrebbe discuterne con Derek e informarlo delle proprie intenzioni, però non ha il coraggio di tirar fuori il discorso. Si sente un po’ vigliacco e, ok, forse lo è davvero, ma con quello che è successo agli Hale mettersi a parlare di famiglia con Derek è complicato. Stiles ci tiene di più a non ferirlo che a confidarsi con suo padre.

È già un piccolo miracolo che Derek si sia dimostrato tanto a suo agio per tutta la sera e che adesso sia lì con lui, anziché in fuga dopo aver accampato qualche scusa. In fin dei conti si stanno baciando come due ragazzini, sul divano su cui di norma Stiles e lo Sceriffo guardano le partite di baseball. Derek avrebbe potuto sentirsi a disagio al pensiero di restare dopo l’uscita di scena del padrone di casa. Invece ha dato una mano a sistemare la cucina, dimostrando una perizia casalinga che Stiles non avrebbe mai immaginato, e poi si è lasciato trascinare sul divano e si è arreso subito, rilassandosi fin dal primo bacio.

Un Derek tanto in stato di grazia Stiles non l’aveva mai visto. È uno spettacolo che scalda il cuore.

Stiles gli fa scorrere di nuovo una mano tra i capelli e si gode la sensazione languida e piacevolissima di una nuova serie di baci. La barba di Derek gli solletica il mento e la gola, le sue dita gli accarezzano una guancia e intanto in tv qualcuno sta ancora blaterando, ma chi gli dà retta?

«Sei felice.» Derek lo dice dopo avergli annusato il collo e Stiles annuisce. È vero e anche se volesse negarlo Derek lo avverte dall’odore.

«Mm-mmh.» Sorride, agitandosi un po’ per mettersi ancora più comodo senza sfuggire all’abbraccio che lo avvolge. «Per il momento non si vedono disastri all’orizzonte e stasera…» esita, giusto per un istante. «È stata una bella cena, siamo stati bene, no?»

Derek si solleva a sedere a cavalcioni sui suoi fianchi. All’improvviso ha un’espressione meditabonda e Stiles lo osserva e si dà dell’idiota. Ecco, come volevasi dimostrare, certi discorsi sono un campo minato.

«Sì» risponde Derek. Suona dubbioso e il vagare distratto delle sue dita lungo le braccia di Stiles tradisce il suo nervosismo. «Voglio dire… certo. È stata una cena… sono stato davvero bene.»

«Lo dici come se pensassi l’esatto contrario.» Stiles non è riuscito a trattenersi e si morde un labbro prima di aggiungere altro e combinare un pasticcio dei suoi.

Derek si china e lo bacia, con uno strano trasporto impacciato che fa sembrare il bacio una richiesta di perdono. In effetti lo è, visto che poi Derek gli soffia uno «Scusami» a pochi centimetri dalle labbra e sfrega la punta del naso contro uno dei suoi zigomi. Non si allontana prima di parlare di nuovo, anzi, si distende su di lui e lo abbraccia più stretto. «A certe cose non sono più abituato, ma…» Stiles fa in tempo ad avvertire una fitta di dolore al centro del petto, prima di sentirlo aggiungere: «ma è stato così facile. Non me lo aspettavo. È stato bello».

Quelle ultime parole sono così rassicuranti che a Stiles sfugge un sospiro di sollievo. Cerca di spegnerlo sulla bocca di Derek, anche se non si illude. Derek può usare i sensi per leggere i suoi stati d’animo e se lo conosce bene c’è da scommettere che sia esattamente ciò che stia facendo in quel momento.

Il bacio in ogni caso si porta via tutta la tensione. Le lente carezze che lo accompagnano contribuiscono a stemperare perfino i rimasugli più tenaci dell’ansia di Stiles.

Derek sembra a suo agio. Le sue mani scorrono per la prima volta sotto la maglia di Stiles e gli percorrono lente un fianco. Il tocco è possessivo eppure delicato.

Stiles non ha il fiuto di un Licantropo ma il suo naso da umano apprezza tantissimo il profumo della pelle di Derek, quindi appena può affonda il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e inspira rumorosamente. Sa che a Derek piace un sacco quando fa così e infatti il suo gesto viene premiato con un paio di carezze un po’ più decise.

Stiles si lascia andare all’equivalente umano delle fusa e chiude gli occhi soddisfatto. Adora la sensazione di sentirsi su di giri, ma non ancora del tutto eccitato.

Derek gli solleva la maglietta sul torace, il tanto sufficiente per scoprire appena i suoi capezzoli, che si irrigidiscono all’istante per via del cambiamento di temperatura.

Derek ne saggia la consistenza con un paio di morsi troppo brevi e poi scende a baciargli lo stomaco.

Ok, sì, Stiles ora ne è più che mai convinto: quella è la nottata perfetta. E adesso sì che si sta scaldando. Nello stesso tempo c’è un’indolenza meravigliosa nel modo in cui Derek lo sta stuzzicando.

Il turbine della passione è una gran figata, Stiles lo pensa sul serio; gli piace esserne travolto e certe volte la sola cosa che vuole è ritrovarsi sottosopra, troppo sudato, e così a corto di fiato da faticare a riprendersi. Ogni tanto, però, è fantastico galleggiare in acque meno turbolente e rimanere per un po’ al confine tra la voglia di soli baci e il desiderio sessuale più spinto e disperato. Perciò non si dispiace quando Derek si interrompe, con le dita che giocano con il bottone dei suoi jeans e le labbra che premono sul suo torace, in un punto in cui perfino per un umano sarebbe facile ascoltare il battito del cuore.

Senza interrompere del tutto il contatto Derek guarda in su e, quando il suo sguardo e quello di Stiles si incrociano, i suoi occhi rivelano di nuovo un briciolo di incertezza.

Stiles gli fa scorrere le dita tra i capelli e chiederebbe cosa c’è che non va, se Derek non lo precedesse.

«È…» Le sue mani scendono irrequiete verso il basso e si fermano sui fianchi di Stiles. «È un momento stupido per parlarne, lo so…»

Stiles si ritrova a dargli mentalmente ragione. Di qualunque cosa si tratti non pare esattamente il tipo di discorso da iniziare in quel momento, quando fino a due minuti prima stava per fare un glorioso pompino al proprio ragazzo. Perché le intenzioni erano quelle, giusto? D’altro canto, il fatto che Derek senta l’esigenza di tirare fuori il rospo in un frangente simile la dice lunga su quanto quello che sta cercando di dire, qualunque cosa sia, possa essere importante. In più Stiles inizia a farci il callo: per riuscire ad aprirsi su certi argomenti Derek ha sempre bisogno di venire prima a capo dei muri metaforici che è abituato a costruirsi intorno e sia il piacere che l’intimità lo aiutano a farlo. Di conseguenza è più facile sentirlo parlare d’amore durante la scopata del secolo che in situazioni più appropriate e tranquille. Stiles lo sa e si prepara come può a fronteggiare la bordata in arrivo.

«È solo…» Più che pronunciare quelle poche sillabe Derek le ha masticate come fossero sassi. Alla fine solleva lo sguardo, raddrizza le spalle e pare decidersi. «Ogni tanto mi scordo che ho ancora… che ho una sorella. No… non è che mi dimentichi di Cora. Cora mi manca un sacco, la sento spesso e dopo che…»

Stiles sa che al posto della pausa di silenzio che segue avrebbero dovuto esserci le parole «dopo che le ho detto di Kate», ma Derek non riesce a pronunciarle e lui ha una voglia feroce di proteggerlo, quindi finge che nel discorso non ci sia un buco grande come una voragine buia e senza fondo e sorride quando Derek ritrova la voce e prosegue come se non avesse fatto nessuna omissione.

«Dopo è stato più facile» dice e sembra già più sereno e convinto di ciò che sta per affermare. «E stasera a cena pensavo che… »

Stiles fatica a stare fermo e zitto e a lasciarlo finire. Stoico. Quando uno è fidanzato con Derek Hale finisce con il diventare stoico, o almeno dovrebbe. Stoico e supportivo. Sì, stoico e supportivo. Stiles se lo ripete e replica anche la carezza tra i capelli scompigliati di quel bestione emotivamente costipato che si ritrova ad amare con tutta l’anima.

«Pensavi…» azzarda, sfoggiando una calma olimpionica che non prova ma che sa fingere a meraviglia.

Derek si mordicchia un labbro e annuisce tra sé e sé. «Posso dire a Cora di noi due, Stiles? Io… mi piacerebbe dirglielo, se per te va bene e se, beh, se sei d’accordo.»

A Stiles viene da ridere e gli tocca mordersi la lingua. Se è d’accordo…

«Sei un cretino melodrammatico. Devo aspettarmi che tu domani vada anche da mio padre a chiedergli la mia mano?» sta per replicare in un impeto automatico di sarcasmo. Si frena perché Derek sarebbe capace di prenderlo sul serio. No, ok, meglio non rischiare. Non tanto per la faccenda della mano, che a Stiles potrebbe non dispiacere affatto, quanto perché Derek ha bisogno di sentirsi rassicurare. Lo vedrebbe un cieco.

Se ne sta lì, con il mento appoggiato sul petto di Stiles e le labbra tirate per la tensione, come un cucciolo pronto a ricevere una giornalata sul muso. Dio, non si accorge di quando appare incongruo quando fa quella faccia, con la stazza che si ritrova, quelle sopracciglia e… ah… è inutile.

Stiles gli disegna un circoletto su una spalla, pian piano, in punta di dita, e annuisce con convinzione.

«Certo che sono d’accordo» risponde concedendosi un sorrisino compiaciuto. Perché, a parte tutto, ora come ora il suo orgoglio è parecchio arzillo e in vena di festeggiamenti. Derek è un idiota, ma che voglia dirlo a Cora è un’attestazione d’amore bella e buona e Stiles è anche lui un povero cretino insicuro – è conscio di esserlo – che è capace di sentirsi elettrizzato per molto meno.

«È tutta la sera che ho voglia di chiederti la stessa cosa su mio padre e lo so che non è uguale, perché è mio padre e non una sorella e può suonare più ufficiale, sai, tipo quel livello di ufficiale che implica altre cene di famiglia e che magari a te per ora non va, però…»

Le parole gli muoiono in gola sotto l’assalto della bocca di Derek. Il bacio è disordinato ed è di quelli che bruciano i neuroni.

Stiles sa di aver parlato troppo, ma se è così che d’ora in poi verrà zittito, vale la pena di andare avanti a sciorinare monologhi per ore.

Derek lo strizza in un abbraccio spacca costole e annuisce contro il suo viso. «Le cene di famiglia vanno bene» dice, con quel tono roco e felice che farebbe innamorare un sasso.

Stiles ricambia la stretta e scuote il capo. Ok, i pompini possono aspettare. Qualunque cosa può aspettare. Al momento Derek si è guadagnato almeno una mezz’ora di ridicole coccole e grattini e l’avrà, dalla prima carezza all’ultima, perché Stiles ha bisogno di viziarlo e lo vizierà, cascasse il mondo.


	5. 5.

5.

 

«Stiles…» Derek geme più forte e inarca la schiena.

Stiles sa cosa desidera e lo accontenta subito, aggiungendo un altro dito a quello con cui già da un po’ ha cominciato a prepararlo, scopandolo con troppa lentezza perché sa che così lo farà impazzire.

Lui e Derek ormai si capiscono anche senza bisogno di parlare.

C’è chi dice che è monotono conoscere ogni sfaccettatura della persona che ami, pregi e difetti, debolezze e punti di forza, desideri inconfessabili e idiosincrasie; tutto di tutto. Stiles invece lo trova fantastico. O se non altro per lui e Derek funziona alla grande, sia dentro che fuori dal letto.

Per esempio non c’è nulla di noioso nel sapere che Derek ha una predilezione per le sue mani, che intrecciare le dita con le sue lo rasserena, che gli piace sentirsele scorrere sulla schiena o tra i capelli e che ogni tanto, quando Stiles meno se lo aspetta, gli viene voglia di baciarle, sfregando la barba contro le nocche. E quando Stiles lo prepara come sta facendo adesso, Derek dà di matto e trema e lo invoca con quel tono spezzato che farebbe eccitare un santo. Esserne consapevole non è noioso, no, è esaltante, anche dopo aver sperimentato quella sensazione più e più volte.

Stiles fa ruotare piano le dita, flettendole appena, e si gode il mugolio disperato che sgorga dalla bocca di Derek e il guizzo improvviso del suo uccello che, intanto, sta accarezzando con indolenza.

Ascoltare Derek che geme in un modo così bisognoso e guardarlo agitarsi e tendere i muscoli ogni volta che il piacere si fa quasi insopportabile è così elettrizzante che Stiles si è praticamente scordato di avere lui stesso un corpo, con esigenze sin troppo pressanti. La loro soddisfazione per il momento può aspettare, anche perché Stiles oggi ha un piano ben preciso. E il piano prevede che Derek prima si ritrovi a un passo dall’essere del tutto disfatto.

Quando ci pensa Stiles si sente un po’ sleale ma anche parecchio divertito.

Tra l’altro il piacere si porterà via il nervosismo che lui sta fingendo di non provare. Invece è ansioso e sarebbe strano il contrario, considerato cosa ha in mente di fare. Per fortuna più Derek si arrende e si scioglie sotto le sue carezze e più Stiles si sente in grado di sollevare una montagna. Cavolo, riuscire a far singhiozzare dal bisogno uno come Derek è un’iniezione di autostima di quelle che ti mandano alle stelle. Derek è bello come il peccato, accidenti a lui – l’effetto che la sua avvenenza ha su Stiles non si è attenuato con il trascorrere del tempo e con l’abitudine – a Stiles a volte va in pappa il cervello al solo vedergli indossare una maglia un po’ più scollata o un po’ più aderente o di un colore che mette in risalto il verde degli occhi e il rosso cupo delle labbra. Ci sono mattine in cui Derek si sveglia, tutto spettinato e stravolto dal sonno e anziché sembrare uno zombie, come tutti i comuni mortali, sembra una versione maschile e più arruffata di Biancaneve. Ci si può liquefare davanti a certi spettacoli e invece eccoli lì, ed è Derek quello che non ce la fa più e artiglia, anche un po’ alla lettera, le lenzuola stropicciate.

L’autostima di Stiles in frangenti come questi raggiunge il tetto massimo e poi lo sfonda gridando «Yay!» e filando alla velocità della luce verso il firmamento e oltre.

Quindi, sì, ok, Stiles sa che quando arriverà il momento avrà comunque paura di star facendo una cazzata, nel frattempo però pomparsi l’ego in quel modo aiuta non poco.

Inoltre la sua è una piccola vendetta. Lui e Derek ormai stanno insieme da un sacco di tempo. La cosa è ufficiale e non è un mistero per nessuno. Lo sa il branco, lo sanno lo Sceriffo e Cora e chiunque altro li conosca abbastanza bene da averli visti insieme negli ultimi due anni. E in tutto quel tempo, mentre la loro relazione cresceva e si consolidava, Derek ha imparato a lasciarsi andare completamente.

Se non fosse un filo tragico sarebbe buffo pensare che Stiles ha fatto più fatica a farlo aprire di quanto non abbiano fatto altri in passato. Paradossalmente, eppure con una certa logica stringente che alla fine Stiles riesce a comprendere benissimo, Derek con lui ci è andato con i piedi di piombo più che con tutte le squinternate omicide che ha avuto la sventura di portarsi a letto. Ogni volta che ci ha riflettuto su Stiles ha scoperto che non sapeva se ridere o piangere all’idea che Derek deve aver trovato più facile dire «Ti amo» alla psicopatica che gli ha sterminato la famiglia piuttosto che dichiararsi a lui. Da un lato è una constatazione che gli causa un dolore devastante, dall’altro è la conferma più lampante che Derek gli abbia mai dato riguardo ai sentimenti che prova nei suoi confronti. Ed è qualcosa di cui, sia pur a fatica, hanno parlato in almeno un paio di occasioni, quando la loro storia era soltanto all’inizio. Il succo del discorso è che Derek a un certo punto ha imparato dai suoi sbagli e che, anche se non ha mai avuto dubbi sul fatto che di Stiles poteva davvero fidarsi, ha deciso che non poteva più permettersi il minimo errore.

«Perché questa cosa è importante, Stiles. Tu sei importante.» Parole sue e Stiles gli ha sempre creduto. Quindi non ha mai avuto problemi nel concedergli tempo e spazio, nel lasciare che Derek facesse a modo suo. Non l’ha mai forzato e deve riconoscere che in un certo senso, proprio per questo, ogni volta che Derek gli ha donato un’ammissione o confessato un sentimento lui ne ha percepito la portata con maggiore intensità. Ogni «Ti amo» gli è sempre sembrato particolarmente prezioso.

Il che sarebbe solo un punto a favore di Derek, e in effetti lo è, ma è anche una piccola tortura che ormai dura da un bel pezzo. Non perché Stiles vorrebbe sentirsi fare dichiarazioni sdolcinate molto più spesso, eh, la frequenza non è un problema, non ha bisogno di tante chiacchiere quando i fatti sono abbastanza eloquenti che a volte si chiede perfino che avrà mai fatto per essere amato così intensamente. Il problema non è il quanto, è il quando. Derek non lo fa apposta, ovvio, ma ha questo vizio di uscirsene con le confessioni più disarmanti e strappacuore sempre mentre lui e Stiles sono incollati l’uno all’altro come… come il burro su un toast che è stato scaldato proprio alla temperatura giusta. Che siano solo nel mezzo della pomiciata del secolo – è incredibile quanto a Derek piacciono i baci, Stiles non riesce a non stupirsene ogni volta – o che ci stiano dando dentro a scopare come conigli in calore, Stiles può starne certo: se c’è un frangente in cui è più probabile che Derek dica qualcosa che gli annoderà lo stomaco per la troppa emozione è di sicuro quello.

È bellissimo, non si discute. Però è anche quel tantino destabilizzante. Insomma, non vale, è come colpire sotto la cintura. Uno dovrebbe avere il diritto a non essere reso anche emotivamente vulnerabile mentre è lì che si scioglie come neve al sole o mentre ha gli ormoni alle stelle e sta godendo al punto di perdere la ragione.

Non si dovrebbero dire certe cose quando la persona a cui le dici ha la guardia del tutto abbassata. È sleale. Specie quando si è molto più romantici di quanto si dà a vedere. Ed è il caso di Derek. Sembra un muro di mattoni ben assemblati e a prova di sfondamento o, a volte, un grosso cagnaccio da guardia pronto ad azzannare chiunque, invece ha un lato sentimentale grosso come un palazzo.

Non solo spara cannonate emotive nei momenti in cui Stiles è privo di difese, lo fa con un involontario romanticismo di quelli che non ti lasciano speranze. Apre bocca e sei fregato, game over, addio bene dell’intelletto, ciao ciao battito cardiaco non accelerato. Così Stiles ha deciso di concedersi lo sfizio di una piccola rivalsa.

«Ancora?» chiede, e fa ruotare di nuovo le dita, ben sapendo che sta gettando benzina sul fuoco.

Derek ringhia una qualche imprecazione e stringe i denti. Niente zanne in vista, eppure Stiles è pronto a scommettere che ci metterebbe poco a farle spuntare. Si china e gli mordicchia con intento un capezzolo, stuzzicandolo con la punta della lingua. Il tutto senza smettere per un secondo né di prepararlo né di accarezzarlo.

Derek boccheggia e si arrende definitivamente. Le sillabe gli si spezzano in gola mentre chiede a Stiles di decidersi a scoparlo. Il senso resta comprensibile ed è ciò che Stiles stava aspettando.

Sa che a Derek quando fanno l’amore in quel modo piace un sacco sdraiarsi a pancia in giù e affondare la faccia nel cuscino, abbandonandosi senza condizioni alle sue cure, perché è sicuro che di Stiles si può fidare al cento per cento. Stiles immagina che ci sia di mezzo anche l’istinto di Licantropo, sebbene non ci sia mai nulla di animalesco nella maniera in cui Derek gli si offre. Beh, a parte la predilezione di Derek per i morsi sul collo nel momento dell’orgasmo o il suo evidente apprezzamento quando Stiles gli tiene i fianchi bloccati in una morsa un po’ più decisa.

Oggi però Stiles vuole poterlo guardare direttamente in viso e quindi recupera il lubrificante, ne usa una dose generosa su entrambi e poi sussurra un «Resta così» a cui Derek non osa obiettare.

Stiles si sforza di metterci un’eternità per scivolare dentro di lui. Derek singhiozza e le sue gambe sussultano, chiuse in un nodo ancora non troppo stretto attorno ai fianchi di Stiles.

Stiles si morde un labbro e fa oscillare il bacino, sempre con la massima lentezza. Si ritrae il più possibile, fin quasi a uscire dal calore intossicante del corpo di Derek, e poi dà uno scatto secco in avanti, e ricomincia da capo. È un tormento anche per lui, e nello stesso tempo è una sensazione irrinunciabile. Specie quando Stiles solleva lo sguardo, che fino a quel momento ha tenuto fisso sul punto in cui il suo corpo e quello di Derek si stanno fondendo in una cosa sola. Non che quella non sia una vista senza prezzo ed eccitante da morire, però l’espressione sul viso di Derek lo è ancora di più. Accaldato, con i capelli arruffati e la bocca spalancata a mostrare lo smalto dei denti, Derek è più bello che mai. I suoi occhi lampeggiano di un blu elettrico che per un istante lo fa sembrare davvero minaccioso, e un secondo dopo il bagliore si spegne e lascia il posto al verde, reso più scuro e lucido dalla forza del piacere.

Stiles continua a spingere in affondi ampissimi e troppo lenti, e intanto gli accarezza un fianco, lo stomaco, le braccia irrigidite al punto che ogni vena e tendine è perfettamente visibile in rilievo.

È estenuante e perfetto. Stiles va avanti così finché Derek non ricomincia a supplicare, alternando il suo nome a esortazioni roche e smozzicate. Gli tremano le gambe in quella maniera che rimescola lo stomaco di Stiles anche più delle preghiere accorate.

Stiles non aumenta il ritmo, ma gli concede un po’ di sollievo accarezzandolo con scatti netti e decisi del polso.

Per uno come lui, che è l’esatto contrario della coordinazione motoria, riuscire a mantenersi controllato e perfino farcela a reggersi su un braccio solo senza crollare addosso a Derek è una bella sfida. Stiles però la sta vincendo. È una cosa che lo ha sempre lasciato sbalordito, fin dalla prima volta in cui Derek gli ha fatto capire che voleva averlo dentro di sé: quando è lui che scopa Derek diventa molto meno imbranato. Forse è perché il suo bisogno di prendersi cura delle persone che ama si manifesta all’ennesima potenza e non è solo questione di piacere. Farebbe qualunque cosa pur di far sentire Derek al sicuro e amato.

Non che passi tutto il tempo a riflettere consciamente su quanto disastrose siano state la maggior parte delle esperienze sessuali di Derek prima che si mettessero insieme, altrimenti avrebbe perennemente un nodo in gola e la voglia feroce di spaccare qualcosa. È solo che il suo, di istinto, per quanto risponda a esigenze da umano e non alla protettività feroce tipica dei lupi, lo spinge in automatico in quella direzione. Anche quando come adesso sta giocando sporco e vuole che Derek perda il senno.

È che conosce i limiti e sa fino a che punto può spingersi senza oltrepassarli e senza ferire Derek o farlo sentire a disagio.

Derek in realtà è miracolosamente aperto e pronto a lasciarsi andare. Potrebbe essere così traumatizzato da non volerne nemmeno sentir parlare, invece, malgrado tutto, il sesso non lo spaventa, semmai a volte lo terrorizza il sentimento.

Lui e Stiles ne hanno parlato, parecchio tempo fa, una sera che Stiles era un po’ troppo brillo e il suo modo di provarci si era fatto più impacciato e vagamente molesto. Stiles se lo ricorda ancora. Derek aveva una faccia serissima quando gli ha spiegato che per un sacco di anni, dopo l’incendio, la sola idea dell’intimità, più che quella del sesso in sé, lo terrorizzava, che aveva paura di distruggere tutto ciò che toccava, che non riusciva proprio a sbloccarsi. Il discorso successivo su Kate, Jennifer, Braeden e tutto il resto, Stiles lo rammenta in modo più confuso. La sua mente l’avrà in parte cancellato per evitargli la sofferenza e perfino per gelosia retroattiva, chissà. Ne è rimasto intatto il significato profondo e la magnifica conclusione finale: con lui Derek si è sentito pronto a ricominciare da zero. Ma non a scoparselo mentre era sul serio ubriaco. In compenso quella notte l’ha tenuto stretto fino a farlo addormentare e di quel dettaglio Stiles ha una memoria piuttosto vivida. Poi per forza di uno così ci si innamora come cretini; ecco.

Stiles interrompe il filo di quei pensieri affondando i denti nella spalla di Derek e mordendo sino a lasciare il segno. Le cose su cui si mette a riflettere… Ah! Beh, in fondo ha un senso, visto cosa sta per chiedere a Derek.

Prima però può giocare ancora un pochino.

Derek è davvero al limite e Stiles smette di accarezzarlo e si concentra solo nel riempirlo di baci e piccoli morsi lungo la gola e sulle clavicole.

Continua a spingere con la massima indolenza e Derek trema ancora più forte.

Stiles non gli dà tregua finché non lo vede arrendersi anche al lupo. Entrambi sanno che Derek non gli farebbe mai del male, neppure in un momento in cui è del tutto stravolto, ed è una cosa che Stiles vuole ricordargli. E poi si eccita tantissimo nel vederlo perdere i freni inibitori. Sì, ok, tanto vale essere sinceri, l’intera faccenda delle zanne e degli artigli che Derek non riesce a trattenere lo manda in orbita come poche cose al mondo. Ognuno ha le sue fissazioni. Magari a furia di far parte del branco è diventato un po’ lupo anche lui.

Comunque sia, non appena la punta dei canini di Derek si allunga Stiles si distende su di lui e gli infila le mani tra i capelli, baciandolo come se non ci fosse un domani.

Derek lo stringe e i suoi artigli svaniscono quasi all’istante. Stiles fa giusto in tempo ad avvertine il lieve raspare sulla pelle e a inorgoglirsi come un idiota. Dopodiché si concede finalmente di essere clemente, anche perché Derek non è il solo che ha necessità di trovare sollievo dal sovraccarico di piacere che lo sta uccidendo.

I suoi affondi si fanno spasmodici e concitati. Sa che è ora che deve parlare, se sul serio vuole farlo mentre lui e Derek stanno ancora facendo l’amore, non può aspettare oltre.

Trovare il fiato è difficile quanto riacciuffare il coraggio che all’ultimo secondo rischia di dileguarsi. Stiles però è testardo ed è convinto di ciò che sta per dire.

«Ti amo.» Guarda Derek dritto negli occhi e annuisce prima di proseguire. «Voglio vivere con te.»

Ha usato un tono affermativo, anche se la sua è una domanda e Derek di sicuro l’ha capito. O se non altro così spera.

Stiles continua a fissarlo in viso, spiando la sua reazione; le spinte che rallentano di nuovo senza che lui nemmeno se ne accorga.

Derek abbassa le palpebre e quando le risolleva i suoi occhi sono più lucidi che mai. Prova a fare un cenno con il capo, ma Stiles non gliene dà il tempo. Va bene così, oggi non è Derek quello che deve riuscire per forza ad aprirsi. Stiles lo bacia e si lascia trasportare, il corpo che aderisce al suo, la distanza tra loro azzerata e dimenticata come se non fosse mai esistita.

Derek viene per primo e dopo l’ultimo sussulto nasconde il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e lo incita in un soffio soffocato sulla sua pelle sudata.

Stiles si inarca, aggrappandosi alle braccia di Derek per non perdere la pienezza assoluta del contatto. Ansima il suo nome finché non gli rimane più fiato e ci mette quello che gli pare un secolo a liberarsi del tutto.

Malgrado gli tremino ancora le gambe Derek dà un deciso colpo di reni e ribalta le posizioni in una sola mossa.

Stiles si sente vagamente stordito e molto, molto appagato. Sorride a Derek che adesso lo guarda dall’alto e preme la nuca contro il cuscino, godendosi la sensazione di frescura che ne ricava. Accidenti se lui e Derek hanno sudato. Sono appiccicosi e stravolti, ma la doccia non è ancora diventata una priorità. Prima Stiles ha bisogno di una risposta.

«Dicevi sul serio?» domanda Derek, nemmeno gli avesse letto nel pensiero.

Ha messo su la sua maschera di severa imperturbabilità, quella che significa «Qualunque cosa tu possa tentare di farmi non ha importanza, nulla può più scalfirmi». Ovviamente che la indossi dimostra quanto è vero il contrario.

Se ora Stiles rispondesse: «Naaa, che scemenze ti sei messo in testa, stavo solo scherzando», Derek sarebbe capacissimo di crederci e ci soffrirebbe eccome. Brutto idiota!

Stiles gli sorride con più dolcezza. I suoi timori sono svaniti una volta per tutte e quelli di Derek gli fanno venire voglia di scuoterlo e di abbracciarlo con eguale vigore.

«Sì» risponde e, incredibile ma vero, per una volta non sente la solita marea di parole premere per venir fuori in uno di quei suoi monologhi pieni di parentesi aperte e mai richiuse. Nemmeno i suoi pensieri si stanno accavallando alla solita velocità stratosferica. È uno dei momenti di calma più completi che abbia mai sperimentato. Fa quasi paura.

Stiles però non ne è stupito. Che altro c’è da dire, in fondo? Sì, vuole vivere con Derek, se possibile per il resto dei suoi giorni.

Derek deglutisce a vuoto. «Vuoi dire… me lo stai chiedendo?»

Stiles annuisce. «Non per forza qui da te» aggiunge, «anche se non mi dispiace, ormai ci sono affezionato, ma… pensavo a un posto tutto nostro, che sia a prova di brutti ricordi e che sia più… uhm, accogliente? Nostro appunto, sì. Non lo so, una casa che vada bene a entrambi, non sono i muri la cosa più importante, è… voglio vivere con te e credo che potrebbe funzionare anche nel lungo termine. Molto lungo, se posso scegliere. Il tipo di lungo termine in cui possiamo invecchiare insieme.»

Oddio, gli tocca ammettere che il suo più che un discorso sulla semplice convivenza sembra una proposta di matrimonio, ma se anche fosse?

Derek lo serra tra le braccia e annuisce a sua volta contro il suo viso. Non riesce a cavarsi di bocca neppure mezza sillaba e Stiles non gliene fa una colpa. Ha afferrato il concetto ed è così felice che perfino a lui si è appena chiusa la gola per l’emozione.

Alla fin fine, anche se questa volta non è stato Derek a sganciare la bomba, il risultato è sempre lo stesso: lo stomaco di Stiles è tutto uno sfarfallio, il suo cuore sta correndo troppo e lui è felice come un povero scemo. Ed è così che intende restare. Felice e, almeno per il momento, stretto nell’abbraccio di Derek che, ovunque si trovino, lo fa sentire già al sicuro e a casa.


End file.
